Abandoned
by TheAuthorRin
Summary: How could you just leave me? I...loved you... Takes place after movie...Ehhh....I suck at summaries...! Rated T...because I feel like it. Note before and after...beware. OO


**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing…weeps tears Though I'd kinda like to own Ed…

-! Takes place after the movie…Winry's point of view...as you can probably tell, anyways…Blah blah blah. So it's not really that good at all—I mean, I just came up with it at, like, 11:30 last night and I really didn't want to go to sleep yet…But yeah, you probably shouldn't read if you haven't seen the movie….

So, there's not too much of a plot line, but I figured…My god, if Ed left me, I'd probably die…So how exactly do you think Winry felt? I decided I just kinda wanted to lay across these feelings as I imagined them...If you don't like it...well, good for you. If you do, though, please tell meh. Meh loves comments from cool nice people that like mah stories...

So here ya go: **_Abandoned_**.

I always hated riding in trains.

If there would've been any alternate route to get from Central to Resembool, I would've taken it. But I did feel I needed to return home—as soon as I could. And I let my distaste for train rides distract me from the unpleasant thoughts and memories that otherwise kept crowding my head.

_How could he?_

As the train pulled into Resembool's station—as I stared blindly out the window at the familiar landscape—I was almost startled to feel the tears well up in my eyes again. I angrily wiped them away, at the same time pushing the images from my mind, telling myself I couldn't cry.

Of course, it was a relief to step off the train, and to breathe the clean air again, but this relief did nothing much to distract me. Once the train left, I was alone on the platform. I gazed up at the sky. Alone was not what I needed to be right now.

I began to walk back to Granny's house, just like so many times before. The journey was long, quiet—and lonely. I found I couldn't help thinking about him anymore—I'd held back the thoughts for so long, too long…I had to concentrate on not bursting out in tears. I'd been holding them back since I'd seen him, back turned to me, moving away...

It was such a shock to see Edward's face again. Those two years had been long—I'd thought I'd never see him again. He looked much the same—the same determined air about him, same caring eyes—eyes that had seen so much. He'd matured a lot (even gotten just a bit taller) but I could still see the young boy I'd grown up with.

I smiled slightly, almost sadly, remembering all the times Ed, Al, and I had played, so young, so carefree. Maybe if I would have known how this would all end up, I would've gotten up the courage to tell him how I truly felt—how I'd always felt. It wasn't until after he'd disappeared that I'd realized…

I was nearing the house now; I slowed my paces, suddenly not quite ready to confront Granny Pinako. I found my legs were shaking as I walked, and I doubted I would be able to find my voice again. So I continued to indulge in my memories.

It had been wonderful to have Alphonse back to normal, though depressing at the same time. He didn't remember anything from after they had tried to transmute their mother—and he served as a constant reminder of Ed. No one knew where, exactly, he'd disappeared to—or, at least, no one would tell me—and it hurt to think about him. It almost felt like he'd…abandoned us. I tried my hardest not to show anyone my hurt, but for awhile, it was hard for my thoughts not to wander to him; and occasionally someone would catch a few tears leaking out of my eyes—to my great embarrassment.

I hesitated once I reached the door, trying my best to erase all traces of those thoughts from my mind, attempting to compose a happy face. But the smile felt too fake, and it fell too easily as I opened the door to an empty room.

"Granny?" I called hesitantly, still standing in the doorway. My voice cracked.

"Winry, is that you?" Granny's voice came from the basement; within seconds, she had emerged from the dark doorway. She braced herself against the doorframe and crossed her arms across her chest, half-smiling. "Glad you're back." Her face fell and concern crossed her face as she took in my expression. "What happened in Central?"

I took a deep breath, wondering how to say this in as few words as possible. "I…saw Ed." I attempted a tiny smile. "But then he left. And he's not ever coming back." My voice dropped off on the last word.

Granny looked shocked. "And Al?" she asked.

I shook my head, looking down at the floor. I needed to get out of the house. "Granny," I began, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm home. But I, ah…I have to do something. I'll be back…" I shrugged off my jacket; it fluttered to the floor as I nearly ran through the door and back out into the cool air. My feet subconsciously carried me on a familiar path—though I couldn't quite grasp where yet.

I had actually thought that he was back. I truly believed that Ed had come back, and we could be a family again—or maybe even more…

But once again, he left, I thought bitterly. Abandoned…And Al had gone with him as well. Left…left me…

Where were they? Where had they gone? And had Ed really wanted to be there more than here—enough to go back?

I thought back to a few days before. Things after I'd seen Edward were a blur—but I distinctly remembered talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye. When I asked her where Ed had gotten off to, she gave me a sad look.

"Edward…" she began slowly. "He…he went back…to the other world. There was something he had to do."

"Back…? But he just got here," I added distastefully. "Do you know when he'll be coming back, then?"

The first lieutenant's face softened. "I don't think he can ever come back, Winry."

"Can't ever…" I couldn't believe it at first. I _wouldn't_ believe it. I couldn't think that after the joy of seeing him again—the rush of emotions as I thought he'd returned for good—he'd just leave, and really be gone forever…

I looked around at my surroundings and stopped. I was standing on the bank of the river that ran by Resembool—where the three of us always used to play as children. I sunk down to the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees and let the emotions overtake me.

_How could he?_

"How could you leave me?" I shouted, finally letting the tears flow freely. "Why did you go…" I held my face in my hands. "How could you…? Bastard…You bastard!"

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky various shades of orange and pink. The river in front of me mirrored the sky, making the water look a bright red. I shivered slightly; it was getting cold now. I raised my face, gazing at the vast expansion of colors.

"I loved you," I whispered. "How could you not see that, Ed?" The tears streaked down my cheeks, and I did nothing to hold them back. "I really loved you…always…"

What would he do if he could see me now?

What would he say? Tell me I cried too much, as he always used to? Or would he hug me, hold me close and comfort me?

I nearly smiled as I imagined this, and I hugged my legs tighter to keep warm. The tears continued to flow, and I thought of Ed, the last time I'd ever seen him—remembering ever detail, committing it away to memory. I never wanted to forget.

But could I? Could I possibly live on after this, as though he'd never existed? Could I really live without Ed, and Al?

Maybe the question was, did I really _want_ to?

No matter how I looked like it, it still felt like betreyal—abandonment. "Why did you just leave me?" I screamed again, and them my voice grew quiet—I couldn't shout anymore. "I almost thought that you loved me, too…" I sighed and whispered, one last time, voice full of pain, "But…I loved you…"

The sun had completely fallen beyond the horizon now; I was enshrouded in darkness, and getting colder by the minute, but I made no move to get up. I was curled up on the ground now, tears falling unbidden and unrestricted. I contented myself, now, in simply thinking of Edward—recalling memories of years before, when we were still a family. The cold washed over me like a blanked, and I shivered.

"…How…could you leave me?"

_How could he?_

(holds out arms widely) Ta-da! So there you have it, my first fanfiction since _You'd Need An Angel_--and over a year later! Like I said before, there's not much to it...Just...angst, I suppose. I mean, wouldn't you, too,be seriously pissed off? Especially since Winry probably didn't really know exactly _why_ her dear Edo went back to teh other world...So, anyways, tell meh what you think...!


End file.
